Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a gate driver of the display panel.
Description of Related Art
Various liquid crystal display (LCD) products have become quite popular in recent times. In order to increase the viewable image size of LCD devices effectively, techniques applicable to slim border display panels have been provided.
However, with the higher and higher resolution and slimmer and slimmer border requirements associated with modern product specifications, difficulties are encountered with respect to the conventional gate driver meeting the required specifications. As a result, the border width of a display panel is still limited to the area of the gate driver.
Therefore, designing a structure of a gate driver that is applicable to a slim border display panel is an important research topic and a targeted area of improvement in the relevant field.